duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Zenith
Zenith is a race of creature primarily shared between the Zero and Light civilizations. Nomenclature Non-evolution creatures are named "「__」の 　_________", meaning "_____, Zenith of "____". Evolution Creatures are named "「__」の _______", meaning "____, Climax of "_____". Story A Zenith is a creature that has transcended beyond the five civilizations. Zeniths are creatures born from the thoughts and "wishes" of existing creatures, especially from the Unknown's endless with to reign above all. These thoughts came to life thousands of years ago and the Zeniths were born, starting from Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty", who was born around the end of the Divine Evolution Saga and start of the Psychic Shock. The Zeniths wished to start a revolution and turn everything to Zero. The absolute condition for the birth of a Zenith is the endless loop of opposing factors, such as Lionel's "Ore" in contrast to Light's conviction for the "whole", or Wedding and Suspense's contrast of "Celebration" and "Curse", or in the cases of Hunter Zeniths, the contradiction of becoming Zeniths to defeat Zeniths. In Episode 3, they are worshipped as Elder Gods by the Oracles and they had inspired their faith to bring peace by zero. In the background story they are as strong as Forbidden Creatures, despite the Zeniths are crushed easily in the Dragon Saga world before the events of Dragon Saga while Forbidden Creatures are portrayed as extreme ordeals to deal with in the same world after Dragon Saga. This might be due to the possibility that the Dragon's power are severely weakened after the events of Dragon Saga. In other words, if an Episode 2-esque Zenith invasion would take place in Revolution, the entire planet might have been annihilated. In the Dragon Saga world, the Zenith Temple sits within the depths of Heaven's Gate, and although they tried to emerge in the Dragon Saga world, Owen the Road, Zenith of "The End" and Save the Date, Zenith of "Genesis" were destroyed easily by Dorago the Great, Dragon World, along with the other Zeniths, and the two Zeniths' powers were eventually succeeded by Everlast, Destiny King. True to that name, the card abilities of Everlast's incarnations were partially inherited from Save the Date and Owen the Road, and vice versa in a card design basis. Gameplay They have a generally rather high cost along with a powerful ability that is triggered when you summon it into the battle zone (other than Maximum the Max, Zenith of "Military"). This is boosted by Attack Chance of Zenith Symphony, Secret Zenith, where one can be summoned from hand directly upon casting. All Zero Zeniths have more than a power of 12000 and Triple Breaker or more, with the exception of Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail", who has 11000 power and Double Breaker. All Zero Zenith creatures feature the Eternal Omega ability which enables them to return to their owner's hand in case if they leave the Battle Zone, making them slightly more difficult to remove than regular creatures. They are often featured with the Unknown race as they are the leaders of the Unknown. While primarily only in the Zero or Light civilization, there is also a Zenith with the Darkness, Fire and Nature civilizations; Shura Beethoven, Zenith of "Hadou". This is due to the King Command Dragon race. Support Supporting Cards that support Zeniths Supported Cards supported by Zeniths Anti-Zenith Cards Anti-Zenith Cards Example Trivia *They are based on The Eldrazi from Magic: The Gathering, which also had no color (The equivalent of Civilizations of Duel Masters), extremely high power, extremely high mana costs and also a potent effect when put into the battle zone by tapping mana. The Eldrazi are timeless alien gods from another place outside the main world of their universe, while the Zeniths are born from the thoughts of the creatures in the main world, thus making them technically native to the main DM world. Their reason for bringing destruction to the main world of their franchises are different, however; The Eldrazis to consume, while the Zeniths to recreate the world in their image. Category:Race Category:Zenith Category:Zero